A Christmas I'll Never Forget
by Psycho Chloe
Summary: Amy Dumas makes a mistake that she regrets whole heartedly. She cheated on her boyfriend, Matt Hardy, with his best friend, Adam Copeland. Now it's Christmas, and nothing seems right. But one horrible accident leads her to a Christmas she'll never forget.


A CHRISTMAS I'LL NEVER FORGET  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Characters: Amy Dumas: Lita  
  
Jeff Hardy: Jeff Hardy  
  
Matt Hardy: Matt Hardy  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Events in this story are not true. They were created in my mind. I have no rights to any of the names, and I have no relations with Matt, Jeff, Amy, the WWE, or Vince McMahon. Thank you for visiting FanFiction.net and I dearly appreciate you coming to read this story. Thank you and please come back again.  
  
-Jeffsgurl108  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Don't forget to tell the writer what you think! Please REVIEW!! :)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
**Amy Dumas Point-of-View**  
  
It was Christmas Eve and I felt horrible. I was all by myself in my big North Carolina house. I was completely alone, not only in my house, but in my heart. It felt empty.  
  
"It's Christmas Eve!" I said aloud to myself, "Don't feel bad!" But how couldn't I? Matt wasn't with me and I doubt he'd be coming any time soon. It was my fault, all my fault. I broke his trust by accidentally kissing Adam and not pulling away, instead reaching for his pants, then hiding the truth from him. How could I have been so stupid? We had made a special bond that went far past a relationship, but a bond where we could tell each other anything.  
  
I sat on my couch and stared out my window at the snow covered roof tops and white tinted windows. I looked around at the snow tipped trees and the black dust billowing out of people's chimneys. I glanced over at the decorations that hung from every corner of my house. It looked so cozy, but if it was so cozy, why did I feel so empty inside? I bowed my head to the floor as a tear rolled down my cheek. I sniffed back and wiped it away with the back of my hand. I looked over at my phone and contemplated calling him.  
  
'God damnit! Why won't you call him?' I yelled at myself in my head. I reached over and picked up the phone. I quickly dialed his number and pressed the receiver to my ear. 3 rings later someone picked up.  
  
"Matt, I know you probably hate me right now but please hear me out! I love you, Matt, and I'm having the crapiest Christmas without you! Please forgive me, I love you so much, and I feel so empty without you!" I explained before the voice on the other side could say anything.  
  
"I would have forgiven you, if I was Matt." The voice said.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"That's me!" he replied cheerfully.  
  
"Where's Matt?" I asked, holding the phone tighter.  
  
"He should be at your house by now. He left over a half an hour ago. He wanted to surprise you."  
  
*ERLIER* **Matt Hardy PTV**  
  
I sat in solitude watching old RAW IS WAR tapes in my room. It was the worst I've ever felt. I felt like I had been stabbed in the back by my best friend, I was cheated on by my girlfriend. It was the ultimate betrayal. I kept remembering the events of the day she told me. It was haunting me like a never ending nightmare. I turned off the T.V. and slammed the remote down on the arm of the chair in rage. I chucked it across the room and buried my face in my hands. I can't stand seeing her face, yet I can't live without it.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT, WHY'D YOU DO IT AMY!?" I cried out to the ceiling. I wanted to talk to her and sort things out so we could have a happy Christmas together, but the fact that she did those things with Adam was eating me up inside and I couldn't take it.  
  
I picked up the phone and began dialing her number, but slammed it back down and got up and walked down the stairs. I grabbed my coat and headed for the door. I couldn't sort this out over the phone. We had to do it face- to-face.  
  
"If Amy calls tell her I'm on my way to her house to surprise her." I yelled back at Jeff before I left. Jeff's head popped out the kitchen door. He had the most ridiculous looking egg nog mustache.  
  
"Okie dokie!" he yelled back, waving good bye. I grabbed my coat and the key to the car and closed our large oak door behind me. I jogged out to my sliver Expedition, started up the engine, and began driving to her house. I stopped once and picked her up some flowers, and again at a red light only about a block away. As I waited for the light to turn green, I saw in the distance a large blue mini van driving down fast in the wrong lane. I kept watching it, thinking it would switch lanes and slow down, but it never did. Then the light turned green..  
  
*BACK AT AMY'S* **Amy's PTV**  
  
Shock struck me at the words Jeff said. I don't know whether it was because Matt still wasn't here and he might be hurt, or the fact he was coming to surprise me on Christmas Eve and spend time with me even after what I had done to him. Maybe both.  
  
"He..he..he was coming to surprise me?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, can you hold on, I got a call on the other line." Jeff asked.  
  
"Sure." I waited impatiently for Jeff to get back to me. Now my head was flooded with questions to ask him. He clicked back over a few minutes later.  
  
"Amy." He said cautiously.  
  
"Yes?" I replied.  
  
"Matt was in a car accident on his way over to your house. He's at the Sanford Hospital." I almost dropped to phone to the floor. Tears began forming in my eyes as I thought of what happened.  
  
"Amy? You still there?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Sanford Hospital?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm heading over there now."  
  
"I'll meet you there." I slammed the phone down and raced out to my car. I slammed my foot on the gas and sped through the snow covered streets. On my way, I saw smoke rising from a street not far away and an ambulance passed in front of me.  
  
"I'm coming, Matt." I whispered to myself. I floored the gas all the way to the hospital. I pulled into the emergency driveway and jumped out of my car and into the hospital, leaving the car engine on. I ran to the receptionist and fell at her desk.  
  
"Matt Hardy! Have you seen Matt Hardy? Has he come in?" I asked in a hurry. She pointed to a doctor standing in the hall flipping through papers on a clip board. I fell at his feet crying,  
  
"Matt Hardy, where is he?" He helped me to my feet and sat me down for the explanation.  
  
"Matt was in a head on collision with a mini van that was driving in the wrong lane. Fortunate for him, the driver of the mini van hit the brakes so he didn't hit him as hard as he could have. As far as injuries, Matt has sustained the usual bumps and bruises. He got lucky. He has a slight concussion, a few pieces of glass in his forehead, two bruised ribs and one broken one, a sprained ankle, and minor burns on his fore arms and nose. He'll be able to go home once the medication wears off."  
  
"When will that be?" I asked as I wiped away tears from my eyes.  
  
"Oh, about an hour and a half. You can see him now if you'd like. But he will be a little woozy from the medication we gave him." He answered.  
  
"All right, which room is he in?" I asked.  
  
"120, right over there." He replied, pointing to a door just across the hall. I shot up from my seat and ran to his door. I opened it up a crack and popped my head through. The room was dark, and the only sound's where of Matt breathing and the heart-rate monitor beeping slowly. I slipped through the opening and approached his bedside with caution. I walked up next to him and took a seat in a nearby chair that I pulled up for myself. I looked down at his face. I had never seen him like this. It was sort of scary.  
  
"Matt." I whispered softly to him. He looked up at me through slightly opened eyes. He took hold of my hand and held between both of his hands. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. I smiled and laughed weakly as a tear dripped to the ground. He smiled back and held my hand to his chest. He brought one hand up to my face and gently caressed my cheek while the other hand held mine to his chest. He looked deep into my eyes and sensed I was very upset.  
  
"I love you, Amy." He said soothingly. Tears kept dripping down face as I reached up and took hold of his hand which was still on my cheek.  
  
"I love you too." I sobbed. My body was shaking with emotion. I began breaking down, letting everything that I had bottled up come out.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Matthew." I sobbed, "If I could turn back time, I would never have gone out that night!" he put his fingers to my lips to keep me from talking.  
  
"Shhh! It's ok. I know that if you could change it you would, but you hurt me so much, baby. All those times you told me you loved me, all those times you kissed me with your eyes closed tight, all those times we spent together, just to turn around and do this? I don't understand how you could, but I can't live without you. I need to have you by my side. No matter how bad things get, I know we can pull through. It was a mistake, everyone makes mistakes, but in my heart I know you love me and you never meant for that to happen. It'll take me a while to get completely over this, but I will eventually. Now it's Christmas, and I'm just glad I'm here with you. I love you, Amy, and I always will." He said trying to calm me down.  
  
"You're too good to me, Matt." I laughed, "I love you too, baby." I whispered to him. There was a knock on the door and Jeff walked in. he walked up to Matt and put his hand in Matt's pulling him into a warm brotherly embrace.  
  
"You ok there, Matt?" he asked as he took a seat across from me at Matt's bedside.  
  
"Yeah, just a little beat up. I feel like I just got back from TLC 2." He explained. We all laughed.  
  
"Damn, that bad?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're not the one who left with a concussion." I pointed out.  
  
"I remember that, you hobbled back to the locker room and almost walked into the wall!" Matt slowly recollected.  
  
"Please, don't remind me." I pleaded. We continued to tell stories about the WWF and injuries until about an hour later when the doctor came. By that time Matt's medication wore off and he was sitting up in bed having a full conversation with us.  
  
"I guess your medication has worn off, so you're free to go, but come back in a week so we can check up on those injuries." The doctor said as he joined us.  
  
"All right, then let's get outa here, I think my butt's asleep." Jeff said, rubbing his butt.  
  
*A FEW MINUTES LATER* **Amy PTV**  
  
Jeff pushed Matt along in his wheelchair to the car as I followed holding Matt's hand. It felt so good to be by his side again. I didn't feel empty or alone anymore. It was Matt that made me feel good, he was the one who was there for me and made me feel complete. We reached Jeff and my cars and Matt stood up out of his wheel chair and began walking to my car.  
  
"I'm gonna go to Amy's, we got some catching up to do." He said winking at Jeff. I slapped him playfully in the arm.  
  
"Would you like to come join us for Christmas dinner, Jeff?" I asked politely.  
  
"You got egg nog?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hell yeah!" he answered as he hopped into his car. I smiled and helped Matt into the front passenger seat of my car. I ran around to the driver's seat after shutting his door and jumped in. we didn't talk on the drive back, but Matt kept a tight grasp on my hand and we exchanged glances and smiles. Jeff had decided to go back to his house and pick up some food and more egg nog for himself, so we had the whole house to ourselves. We pulled up to my house and I helped Matt to the inside. Once inside, he immediately dropped his coat on the floor and wrapped me up in his arms. I rested my head against his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. He coaxed my head up towards his and pressed his lips against mine so I could taste his lips like I had done so many times before. I looked up into his warm chocolate eyes.  
  
"Adam's got nothing on you." I remarked. He smiled and kissed me again, this time stronger and more passionate. My hands slowly moved up his body and rested around his neck, pulling his body towards mine. I pressed my forehead against his and smiled. He was so strong and confident, but loving and sweet at the same time. He was the perfect guy. The type of guy you see in your dreams when you're single and lonely. I never needed to kiss Adam. The man of my dreams was sitting right in front of me all along.  
  
I took his hand and led him to my couch where, only a few hours ago, I was sulking and crying because he wasn't there. Now we were together again, and it really felt like Christmas. I motioned for him to get himself comfortable on the couch as I lit up a fire in the fireplace. The room lit up with the warm orange glow. I turned and took a seat in front of the couch, so Matt could have room to relax.  
  
"What are you doing sitting down there?" he asked.  
  
"You need to relax on the couch, I don't want to bother you, so I sit down here." I explained. He shook his head and stood up. He grabbed a blanket and sat down next to me on the floor. He wrapped the blanket around the both of us and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Matt! You were just in a car accident! You need to relax and rest. You need to lie down so you can get better." I whined. He kissed me on the temple and hugged me closer.  
  
"I only feel good when I'm with you, Ames." He said soothingly. I felt so special. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest as I watched the fire's warm glow take over the room.  
  
"You're amazing, Matt Hardy." I interjected. He smiled and leaned back against the foot of the couch, pulling me closer to him. I slowly began dozing off in his arms when Jeff kicked open the front door carrying dozens of shopping bags.  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" he yelled as he took a gulp of his egg nog. I looked groggily up at him as he dumped the bags down on the kitchen floor, "Let's see what we have here. We got chicken, we got turkey, we got potatoes and we got a whole lot of EGG NOG!!!!"  
  
*LATER THAT NIGHT*  
  
Jeff was sitting by my Christmas tree obsessing over his new motocross helmet that Matt got him. Matt stood up slowly and brought me to the kitchen, so we were by ourselves. He pulled a small package out of his pant pocket and handed it to me.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Ames." He said as I opened it up. I gasped at what I saw when I lifted off the lid. It was a diamond studded white gold locket. I opened it up and read what it said on the inside.  
  
"To my girl, Amy, Love always, Matt, Christmas, 2002." I read aloud. I fell forward, wrapping Matt in my arms, "Thank you, Matt. Thank you so much!" I cried.  
  
"So..do you like it?" he asked. I looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I love it!" I answered.  
  
"Here, lemme help you put it on." He offered as he locked it around my neck. I looked down at the beautiful locket and then threw my arms around Matt's neck holding on tight to his body. I looked back into his beautiful eyes, getting lost in it's dark color. I got up on my toes and touched his lips against mine.  
  
"HEY! WHERE'S MY EGG NOG!?" Jeff yelled from the living room, disrupting our little "moment". I looked up at Matt and we both laughed. Jeff ran into the room with a huge frown on his face. Matt reached behind him and grabbed another carton and threw it at him. Immediately, his face lit up like a light bulb. He ripped off the top and dumped it down his throat. He looked over at us. We were both watching him. He wiped away the egg nog that was spilt all over his face.  
  
"Did I miss something?" he asked.  
  
"Nope," Matt answered as he took hold of my hand, "nothing at all." We all 3 walked back out our Christmas tree. Matt and I took a seat on the couch and watched Jeff as he opened the rest of his presents. I looked up at Matt who was smiling big as Jeff opened up another present he got for him. Now I knew that he and I could get through anything and that anything can happen on Christmas Eve.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Was that good? I hope you guys like it, it took me months to complete cuz I kept changing things. I know I made Matt forgive her really fast, but I didn't want to carry it out a lot. Sorry if it seemed rushed, but please tell me what you thought!!! REVIEW!! ;D 


End file.
